The present disclosure relates generally to vehicle interior components, and more particularly, to removable vehicle components having inflatable restraints.
Modern vehicles commonly have a variety of safety equipment including inflatable restraint assemblies integrated with vehicle components such as seats to cushion or shield occupants within the vehicle. Such assemblies may include inflatable restraints mounted within a vehicle seat such as side seat airbags, knee airbags, inflatable seat belts, and active head restraints. Some inflatable restraint assemblies may include an inflatable airbag and an inflator. In response to an activation event, a sensor activates the inflator to generate an inflation gas that rapidly inflates the inflatable airbag to facilitate protection of an occupant.
Vehicles may be equipped with removable vehicle components such as seating to increase adaptability for different cargo and occupant loading. Inflatable restraints may be incorporated into vehicle seats by mounting an inflator and inflatable airbag to internal seat structure. It may, due in part to storage and electrical issues, be undesirable to include an inflator within a removable seat that may be installed and removed from a vehicle.